1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a memory in a digital system.
2. Background of the Related Art
In embedded systems developed recently there are ones that require processing and managing of a large amount of data. For an example, the digital system, such as a digital TV receiver, employs a web data used in a computer environment, or a data received from, and required for broadcasting, or an additional data. Recently, a broadcasting for transmission of data is under preparation.
A current data base system developed and used for more convenient and effective processing of a large amount of data uses disks for recording data, and uses techniques of transaction management, query handling, synchronism control, indexing, hashing, and the like.
Moreover, though a main memory resident type data base system that is made possible by development of a memory size also has a main data base on the memory, in most of the cases, the main memory resident type data base system is based on disks which can back up the main data base. The system having such a disk makes no assumption of a limitation of a maximum storage capacity of data.
However, the case is limited, in which the disk is based in the embedded system actually, and, though memory technologies are developing currently, a system only having the memory is required to assume very limited use of the memory in comparison to a disk, to require a system that manage data in the system only having a limited memory.
Moreover, though it does not matter for a system having an amount of data fixed in advance required to be stored in the system, there can be a storage demand greater than a memory size capable to store in a system the data is added, erased, and queried because a maximum required storage capacity is not fixed.